


Dragood

by Reibunriinta



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Sindra if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reibunriinta/pseuds/Reibunriinta
Summary: Drakon meets a little girl named Nomi and makes a friend





	Dragood

**Author's Note:**

> Also an old fic I never posted. Nomi is my oc, though she's usually a year or two older, I wanted to write more of her as a three year old though because she's adorable.

Drakon disliked cold weather with a passion these days. His body shut down in the cold and it was even worse in the rain. So with all the rain it was hard for him to function. Already he was perched in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in a pile of blankets. 

Despite his grumpiness from the weather he was in an alright mood. Things had been going well at the company and he was really starting to feel safe here. Everyone had received him well so he was happy about that much. 

He was just humming to himself when he felt something wet against his arm and he nearly jumped. Looking down then he saw a little girl, hair still wet from a bath, looking up at him in curiosity. She looked very, very, young and small and he had no idea what age she was. She tilted her head to the side as she looked up at him. 

“Kitty?” 

He blinked in confusion. Was there a cat around? He knew Mahad kept cats so maybe there was one in the room. He looked around in confusion then, not seeing any of the cats who tended to avoid him, and turned back to the little girl. 

She repeated her question, assuming he didn't hear her. “Big kitty?” 

“What?” he asked finally, trying to make sense of her question. “I don't understand what you're saying.” 

She pouted then, taking a moment of silence as though processing her words, nodding to herself before looking back up at him. “Are you a cat?” 

“What? No I'm not a cat.” He blinked, absolutely befuddled over how anyone could mistake him for a cat. 

“That's okay!” she reassured him, as though anyone would be rather disappointed not to be a cat. 

She was quiet for another few minutes, deep in thought, before she looked up at him. “Dog then?” 

He tried not to laugh and shook his head. “I'm not a dog, I'm a human.” 

She nodded sagely then as though he had said something very wise. “Okay! Thank you!” 

Drakon looked around again, hoping to see if this child's parents were nearby. Did they work at the company perhaps? Some of the staff had children didn't they? He was hoping whoever was responsible for her would find her soon. 

Looking back to her then, he managed a small smile. “What's your name, little one?” 

She grinned wide once she noticed his smile and waved. “ ‘M Nomi!” 

“I see. My name is Drakon. How old are you, Nomi?” 

She took a moment to count of her fingers. “Thwee!” 

“So big already?” he asked lightly but in truth he was thinking she was very small and malnourished. He was actually a little bit worried getting a better look at her. 

She nodded. “Missir pretty says ‘m gonna be growed up up up,” she raised her hand high and hopped up to demonstrate, “-soon!” 

Who was Mr. Pretty? He couldn't think of anyone by that name but he didn't know everyone yet. Maybe it was a nickname? 

He managed a nod. “That's right, soon you'll grow up into a lovely young woman.” He leaned forward a little then. “Do you know where your mother and father are, Nomi?” 

She only shrugged then and turned back to the fireplace as though if she didn't look at him she didn't have to answer the question. As he looked around once again and wondered where her parents could possibly be, she sat down in front of the fire and stared at it curiously. 

When he turned back around she was trying to reach her hand into the flames. “Oh no!” He quickly leaned forward then and pulled her back as gently as he could. “Keep your hands out of there, you'll get hurt.” 

She looked between the flames and Drakon a minute. “Okay,” she said and then she reached for the flames again. 

“Nomi No!” He pulled her further away and kept her there. 

She blinked up at him innocently before she began to hum a little. “No-mi! No-mi! No! Mi! Nomi Nomi No-mi!” Evidently the rhythm of his words had amused her. 

He sighed in relief and carefully turned her around. “Let's stay away from there, okay, Nomi?” 

She nodded then and looked up at him, her bright green eyes piercing through his own as she gazed searchingly. “Are you nice?” 

The question took him by surprise but he nodded. “I try my best to be…” 

Satisfied with this answer, she grinned and nodded. “Okay! Me too!” She held her arms out then, bouncing up and down and waiting for him to pick her up. 

Drakon blinked and looked down at his claws nervously. “Are-are you sure? Aren't you scared of me at all?” 

She shook her head. “Nuhuh.” She didn't stop bouncing. 

“Al-alright then.” He very carefully scooped her up. He could hold her in the palm of his hand if he wanted to, she was just so small and fragile. Once he brought her into his arms she happily curled up against his chest and cuddled him. He was so taken aback by it he nearly didn't know what to do. 

Who was this adorable little angel? How come she wasn't scared of him when when most adults were terrified at the sight of his face? And where in the world could her parents be so late into the evening?

He was considering going to look for them when he heard Sinbad's voice trailing down the hall. “Nomi? Are you in here? Nooomiiii?!” 

The little girl yawned and let one eye flutter open, she was so comfortable with him she'd been about to fall asleep. 

Sinbad came into the room then, carrying a bowl of stew left from dinner. He saw Drakon immediately and his face brightened a little but he still seemed a little worried. “Hey, did a little girl pass through here? Brown hair, pigtails, reaaaallly tiny?” 

Before Drakon could answer Nomi popped her head up to look at Sinbad over his shoulder. “Boo!” 

“Aah!” There was no telling whether he had actually been startled or if he'd been playing along. “There you are, I was worried!” 

He made his way over to them then, setting the bowl down on the floor before he ruffled her hair. “I told you to wait there, how come you ran off like that?” 

She hung her head a little. “Too long. Didn't know you're coming back. I got scared.” 

Face softening, he petted her hair and shook his head. “Of course I was coming back, I told you none of us are leaving you. You don't need to be scared here, okay?” 

She nodded then, smiling a little and then cuddling Drakon again. “Okay.” 

Drakon looked to Sinbad then curiously. “Do you know who her parents are, then?” 

Sinbad shook his head, shrugging. “No idea. She came here to get out of the rain and the girls said they'd noticed her in the market before.” He lowered his voice then, giving her a quick worried glance. “I think she was abandoned.” 

Heart breaking then, he looked to Nomi half asleep in his arms and wondered what she must have been through. She was so little but also fairly brave if she'd been scared already but had made an effort to get to know him anyway. “Oh. I see.” 

Sinbad's face brightened then as he carefully took her out of Drakon's arms. “It's okay now though, right Nomi?” He flashed them both a smile. “I see you made a friend.” 

She hugged him as he sat down and held her on his lap, getting the bowl of stew so he could help her eat it. She looked to Drakon then and nodded, beaming. “Uhuh! Missir Dragood is nice like Missir Pretty!” 

Drakon almost laughed then. Dragood? Is that what she'd heard? “Where are you getting these names from, Nomi?” 

The little girl only shrugged whilst Sinbad chuckled. “Mister Dragood, huh? It fits, he's pretty good wait…” His eyebrows furrowed then. “Who's Mister Pretty?” 

Nomi carefully tugged on his hair. “Pretty hair.” 

Sinbad blinked. “Wait you're talking about me?!” 

Laughing then, Drakon carefully patted the top of his head. “She's right though, it is a nice color.” 

He blushed then and instead of answering looked down to Nomi. “Okay, I brought some food are you still hungry?” 

She nodded and so he carefully helped her to pick up the spoon, which she held like a shovel, before she started eating. Smiling softly, he rubbed her back. “There you go. From now on you can eat as much as you'd like, okay?” 

“Okay,” she said, “thank you!” 

Once she was finished eating, Nomi curled up on Sinbad's lap and fell asleep. He smiled softly and held her close before looking up at Drakon. “Was she scared of you at all?” 

Drakon shook his head. “Not even a little bit. You said you found her in the rain?” 

Sinbad nodded. “Yeah, she was trying to sleep out front so I brought her inside. I'm surprised she came up to you...she wouldn't even talk to anyone else besides me.” 

Drakon looked at her curiously. “Yeah...it is a little strange.” 

“It is a little unexpected,” Sinbad admitted. “But I don't think it's strange…” 

“How come?” 

He shrugged then. “She must have sensed how kind you are and felt safer with you. You have a gentle presence when you're calm enough I think…” 

Now it was Drakon's turn to blush but he didn't feel like addressing it either. “Well in any case she's safe with us.” 

And in that moment he felt more hopeful than he had in years.


End file.
